Heroes
You are not the only hero in Calradia. Other unique soldiers can be hired, each having individual names, stories, skills, attributes and equipment (all of which can be chosen by you). You can never station them in garrisons. Like yourself, heroes never die and are only knocked unconscious. If you are taken prisoner, Heroes may be forced to leave your party. Every Hero likes one other Hero and hates two others (they will usually tell you this after a battle). Often, they will talk to you when you are doing something which they do not like, such as failing quests or running low on food. They will also talk to you when you reach a certain point on the map, and tell you a bit about their history and how that particular location relates to it. If you part ways with a Hero, you can talk to a traveller in a tavern and he will tell you his or her location, for 30 denars. If the Hero you are looking for isn’t available, they probably have not yet respawned which may take a week or more to happen - be patient. Recruitment Companions are found in taverns throughout Calradia. Their locations are random and they will change from time to time so it is important to check back at taverns regularly. Many of them require money before they join your party, but some will join for free. Specialization Each Companion leans toward a specialization. Certain skills will contribute to the party as a whole; others are personal or leader only (useless for Heroes). When a Hero's health falls to 30%, or below, the name will be shown in red text and any of their skills that were aiding the party will not work until they heal above 30%. Those with healing abilities should be kept at the bottom of the party list to ensure that they see less battle and therefore are less likely to be wounded too badly to heal others. Customizing One of the biggest advantages Heroes have is that they can gain levels and develop their skills in the same way as you can. You can even customize their armor and weapons, outfitting them with exactly what you want them to use. To customize a Hero's abilities when they level up, open the party screen and talk to the hero you want to upgrade, then choose "Tell me about yourself" and you will see that Hero's character window. To customize their equipment do the same but choose "Let me see your equipment" and you will see the inventory. Just as with your own character, Heroes can only use equipment if they meet its minimum requirements. The Heroes The table below lists all of the heroes available to the player. Robbing refers to pillaging villages as well as robbing caravans, although demanding protection money from caravans and stealing cattle from villages is not objectionable. The 'Skills' column shows each Hero's best skills (usually level 3). * Has no benefit. Nobles In Mount&Blade Warband, your companions can be made into Lords and given towns, villages or castles. However, unless they are noble (see above) other lords will not accept them and hate you because of that. If a hero is made into a lord and defects from your faction, and said faction is then defeated, they can again be found in taverns and recruited to your party, but will retain their own coat of arms and their title. Dislike As Emissary Sending heroes out to convince other lords that you should be the rightful ruler of Calradia can have a negative impact on morale for other heroes. This event only occurs in the Warbands expansion. The Raiding Party If you get sick of playing the nice-to-peasants honorable knight, you probably want to have "heroes" that don't object to the frequent razing of villages in your party. It's also highly profitable, so the incentive for being evil is there. This chart consisting only of like minded heroes should help pick your party: Depending on your morale management skills, a -1 dislike factor should be easily manageable. Chart Category:Companions Category:Troops